The Daughter of Artemis
by Aprille A.G
Summary: April is a simple demigod that hosts the ultimate power of the universe. But happends when she creates an undoing bond with Nico di Angelo. Will the power of life be able to cooperate with the power of death? Read and find out.
1. the new kid

I The new kid

It was a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth were walking by the lake when they saw a girl. The strange part at this girl was that they didn't know her, but they knew every kid at camp. They were thinking what if that was a godess under disguise. That could be a posibility, but they wanted so badly a beautifull afternoon that they thought about ignoring the girl. But they knew that that was impossible, so they aproached the girl.  
>"Hi. Um may we ask you what's your name?" asked Percy, but inside him he knew that his afternoon with Annabeth was ruined.<br>"Hello." she said."Can you please tell me where am I ?"  
>"Whait, do you know who you are?" Percy asked.<br>"I know who I am. I just don't where I am and how ended here." she said.  
>"Could you excuse us for a second?" asked he.<br>"Yes. Go ahead." the girl said.  
>"Ok. Um Annabeth_?"<br>"What should we do with her? I mean she radiates with power, but i'm not sure that she is a half-blood"  
>"It cannot be a monster. I think that we should take her to Chiron" said Annabeth "What if this is another trick that the kids from the Hecate cabin made? A Mistform perhaps?"Percy asked "I still think that we should take her to Chiron. He'll know what to do."<br>"Ok, Wise Girl. You win as usual."  
>"Of course I do,Seaweed Brain. Now come on."<br>So the two campers took the girl to Chiron. The centaur was trainig a few campers in the arena. He didn't so surprised when Percy and Annabeth came in the arena with a girl.  
>"And whom do we have here, Percy?" he asked.<br>"This is um_"  
>"April." said the kid.<br>"Yeah. Well, we found her by the lake. And she had no ideea where she was and how she ended here." said Percy.  
>" This is an interesting topic ,but we will discuss this later. Now, we have a new camper. April, welcome at Camp Half-Blood" said Chiron.<br>As soon as he said that a bow apeared in her hands and in a second she was dressed in hunting clothes.  
>"What's this?" she asked. And from the look on her face you could tell that she was more than confused. As if she knew what was happening.<br>"Your godly parent has claimed you" said Annabeth.  
>"Apollo" guessed April.<br>"Yeah. But how did you know?" asked Percy.  
>"I like reading. I spend all my summer in libraries"<br>"Wait. So you're not dyslecsic?" asked Annabeth.  
>"No. Why would i be?"<br>"It's just that most of all demigods are dyslecsic and ADHD." said Percy.  
>"Well I am certanily not dyslecsic."<br>"Ok. April" said Chiron. "How would you like a tour of the camp?"  
>"I'd love it" she said. "Then Percy,Annabeth. You're responsible for this young lady."<br>"Come, April. Let's show you our camp."  
>So, the two heroes took April for camp tour. They showed her the stables.<br>"Here we train on flying pegasi." said Annabeth.  
>"This is Blackjack." said Percy. Blackjack whinied. "Dude, donuts later. Blackjack this is April. She is our new camper".<br>"You understand what he says?"she asked Percy.  
>"Yeah. You see I'm a Poseidon kid. So, he created the horse and in the result I can understand what the horses say." said Percy.<br>"And you are a kid of Athena, right?" asked April.  
>"How did you_?" Annabeth looked dazzed.<br>"Blonde hair, gray eyes. In all the books that I've read about Greek Mythology Athena was described this way" said she. For a kid who didn't know where she was, she was really smart.  
>"You really know your stuff about greek mythology" said Percy.<br>"We could be good friends"said Annabeth.  
>"Yeah. I think so. What's next?"she asked.<br>"The on. We'll show you your new home".  
>The three of them headed to cabin 7. In their way they say Nico. That kid was hard to find, always doing something, helping somebody.<br>Now that the campers got to know Nico better, he had more friends. He wasn't hiding in shadows anymore, but you could tell he was not entirely happy.  
>"Hey Nico!" said Percy."Come here, buddy."<br>"Hi,guys. Who's the kid?"asked Nico.  
>"Oh, sorry. April, this is Nico, son of Hades. Nico this is April. She is a daughter of Apollo." said Annabeth.<br>"Pleased to meet you, Nico." said she.  
>"The feeling is mutual" said Nico.<br>"Nico, can I ask you a favor?" said Percy.  
>"Yeah. Sure. What?" "Would you like to show April cabin 7? We still didn't get to spend our afternoon. Please!"<br>"Sure. Just once. Come here April."  
>So they were walking. The son of Hades and the daughter of Apollo. "So, you hunt?" Nico asked. "I can tell that from your clothes and bow."<br>"Actually, I have never been hunting." "Then you can heal. Are interested in medicine? I have a friend that can teach you." "Not really. I know how to reassurect a person, but no, i am not a good doctor. Although i like singing." April said.  
>"Really? And what do you sing? We haven't had a music kid of Apollo in years." said Nico.<br>"Lullabyies. They are gentle,and soft, and nobdy listens to them." she said.  
>"Why? I used to lullabyies. My sister used to sing me one when I was little." "The kids in these days like pop and rock. There a few people that like lullabyies."<br>"Sing me one." Nico said. "It had been eons since I have heard a lullaby"  
>"Ok. But no word about this to anybody."<br>"You have my word."  
>April began to sing. Her voice filled the air. It was a beautifull lullaby. When she ended the lullaby, you could say that there was more. "It's the lullaby Bianca used to sing to me when I was little. How did you know it? I never said about it to anyone?" Nico said. His face said ' how can you know this?'.<br>He was confused. This was his lullaby. "I heard it once in my mind and i liked it. Are you angry?"  
>"No. Not really. It's just that I never thought that I would hear this lullaby again. I have only one question. How old are you?" Nico said.<br>"Why do you care?" April asked.  
>"I am just interested. Is that bad?"<br>"No. 'I am just interested'. I am 13 years old. You?". She said. But in the hunting clothes she looked older. About 14-15. "I am 13 too." said he. "wow" "what?" he demanded. "Nothing. It's just you seem much more older. And distinguished."  
>"Thank you. " he said in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Well, here we are, kid. Cabin 7." he said. "Come in."  
>They entered the cabin. There was almost anybody. Most of them were training.<br>"Hey, Nico." said another voice. "How you' re doing? What brings you here? Who's the kid?"  
>It was Will Solace. The head-counselor of the Apollo cabin. "I'm fine. Will, this is April. April- Will Solace, head-counselor of the Apollo cabin. Will, she's your new sister." said Nico.<br>"Another Apollo half-blood? Dad never has enought kids. Don't worry April, we'll find your talent soon." Will said. "Done." said Nico. "She's a musician."  
>"Excuse me? I can just sing. I don't like singing. I am just humming sometimes some lullabyies, but in general, i don't sing. I read and enjoy the wild nature." April said. She looked frustated. She was done with beeing caracterizied by her appearance and her talents.<br>"Ok. Don't get mad, but if you have the talent you have to use it" Will said.  
>"I won't be singing.". She was really mad because both Nico and Will were pushed outside the cabin with a huge power.<br>"What the_?" said Nico.  
>"I am so sorry. Here, let me help you." She gave Nico and Will both her hands and pulled them up.<br>"What was that?" Will asked.  
>"Some sort of wind magic." "What?" "But I thought that only the Zeus kids have such powers" Nico said.<br>"But you're a daughter of Apollo. How could you summon winds?" " I ,I _" she muttered."I don't know. But i won't be trying to use it again." she said. She was scared. People usually don't write books about how to get out from a 'i-am-sorry-for-being-mad-and-using-rare-magic-on-you'.  
>"Could you please not tell this to anybody. Pretty please?". Man, that kid really knew how to make a puppy face. And her hunting clothes and her dark brown hair was making her look even more beautifull, so the boys couldn't ressist her.<br>"Ok. Just 'cause you're my new sister." Will Solace said. "But next time, I am telling Chiron"  
>"Got it. Thanks brother. Nico, can I have your word?"<br>"Yeah. Sure. Excuse me, I've got to check something" he said in a rush.  
>" Ok. Remember : NO SHADOW-TRAVELLING!" said Will. He seemed very concerned about Nico.<br>"I get it. You don't have to yell."  
>"Fine. Go."<br>So Nico left. Our other two heroes were looking at each other. Like they were studying each other.  
>"Dad's blessing won't last long. C'mon sis. We will teach you how to shoot arows." said Will. "But it won't be me. I'm a healer, so i can't shoot very well."<br>"Can I train alone? I know how to shoot and hunt." she said firmily. If Apollo had't claimed her, you would say that she was Artemis, except for the fact that she had a very fragile temper.  
>"You'll be training alone sis as soon as you show me what you can do."<br>"Fine." she said.  
>From her tone you could say that she didn't liked being seen while hunting and shooting. It's like she was hidding something.<br>April didn't even give Will time to think that she shot an arrow pretty far away. Right in the middle of a training aim for shooting. "How did_?" "I told you I can shoot. Now can I go?"  
>Will was still confused. He still didn't understand how could she picked that arrow, aim and shoot so fast. It was almost imposible for a demigod. He looked at his wrist.<br>"You'll have to wait, sis. We're going to dinner."


	2. the explosion

So, while every kid in cabin seven was preparing for going to the mess hall, April went in the woods. That's how she liked it. Being alone, surounded by wild nature, with nobody to hear her except the winds.  
>"Don't" she shot an arrow to a tree that was far away.<br>"Need" another arrow.  
>"Another" Arrow.<br>"Family" Arrow. Each of her arrows had an A written on them.  
>"Want" another arrow.<br>"Only" another one.  
>"Zoe". Arrows were flying through the air and they were always well-aimed.<br>She colapsed on the ground and began crying. Her tears were making their way through her face into the ground. With each drop a flower rose from the earth and bloomed. "What the_?" "Here you are. We were beginig to worry. Whoa! Are you crying.?"  
>"No. I am not. What do you want?" she demanded.<br>"Come on, sis. I came here to take you to the mess hall. You have to eat."  
>"I don't want to. Please, let me be alone for some time."<br>"All the campers have to come to the mess hall. By the way I am Nathan." said the boy.  
>"I" she said while shooting an arrow.<br>"Don't"  
>"Want"<br>"To"  
>"Eat"<br>With every word she was shooting an arrow.  
>"I'm sorry. I used to do that when I was upset" she apologized.<br>"Yeah. I can tell that, sis."  
>"And stop calling me 'sis' "<br>Another arrow.  
>"How are you not out of arrows?" Nathan asked.<br>"I don't know and don't care. " she said. "Go to the mess hall without me. I'll come later."  
>"You have to come now. We cannot leave without you. You are our sister. And we don't leave anyone behind. Now come, untill the other don't curse you. Believe me, you don't want to rhyme a whole weak."<br>"Fine" she said. She was really sad.  
>After ten minutes they whole camp gathered at the mess hall. April could see Percy. And Nico. They were both alone at their tables. Annabeth was sitting at another cabin with lits of kids around her. Her own cabin sat at a big table. Everybody receveid food. Everybody was eating except April. She was's confused or other stuff when you find out that you have lots of brothers and sisters and amazing powers. She was sad. More like melancholic. She didn't want to be here. But at thw same time she was wanted to be out in the woods shooting and shooting. 'Maybe I'll sneak out at night.' she thought.<br>She looked at her brothers and sisters. They looked happy. They were all talking abd lauthing on an unknow topic for April.  
>She remained silent till the end of the day. She got a bed not far away from the exit. This cheered her up.<br>At night she was waiting for everybody else in the cabin to fall asleep. Then she sneaked out. She went into the woods and gathered some branches and made a small fire. She took one of her arrows and she write on it:'ZOE AND APRIL. SISTERS FOR EVER.'  
>"You lost your sister too?" she heard a voice in her back. It was Nico. You could never tell when he was around.<br>"What are you doing here?" demanded April.  
>"The question is what are here? You should be in your cabin." he said.<br>"You too." she said." Anyway, I like standing in the open sky, looking at the stars."  
>"I am sometimes coming here. Cleaning my thoughts. It helps me making a conection between me and the nature, the mortal world. "That is nice. But aren't you outside after curfew?"<br>"If I am then you are too. I guess being alone reaveals another side of you. You are rough and tough on the outside, but in the inside you are gentle and kind." he said.  
>"Do not judge me!"she said and raised her bow at Nico. And then she shot the arrrow, right near Nico's ear.<br>"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Forget what I said." she said.  
>"You know, April, as being a son of Hades, I used to wonder in the Underwold. Mostly in the Asphodel Fields. I saw ghosts who didn't remembered who they were. That's because they have lost their voices. If you have a voice, you have to use it or you're on you're way to Asphodel. " "I will tell you my secret, but not now. And in diferent circumstances". "Come here, let me show you something." said Nico, while giving her his hand. He looked like a person that you can trust. April took Nico's hand. And then something happened.<p> <p>


	3. Fire

An explosion. All that April remembered was an explosion of power. Then she collapsed. She rememveref seeing Nico falling before her eyes closed.  
>She drifted in the void unknowing where she was. She saw a person, no, a spirit. She tried to approach it when she heard voice in her head. "Wake up, kid. Wake up"<br>She woke up seeing lots of people around her. The whole camp perhaps. Annabeth was standing near her and next to her a girl with dark hair and brown skin.  
>"Who are you?" she asked and at the same time she heard the same question. "I am Piper and this is Annabeth." said the other girl. She got up. She was walking towards to another group. There she saw Nico. He was walking towards to her. "You!"they said. Both at the same time. "Why did you do that?"<br>"Me? It was you!" " Stop talking at the same time as me" Man, that kid is really anoying, Nico thought. "I am not anoying!" she shouted. "Whoa! Guys. What happened.?" asked somebody else.  
>"Oh. Just nothing. He caused an explosion and now he speaks at the same time as me" April shouted. That is an angry kid.<br>"You caused that explosion not me!" Nico shouted. It was like April was feeling Nico's pain and Nico- her anger. "It was both of you." April heard another voice. But this one she knew. It was her mother's voice. She was certain even if she saw her mother once. "What do you mean it was both of them?" asked Piper.  
>"Life and death. It creates an explosion so powerfull when they get together. Once it killed it's owner. In your case it only created a permanent bond."<br>"What?" "You share each other's thaoughts, habits and talents."  
>"I'm sorry for my next rection. Please step aside. WHAT?" she shouted shooting an arrow right near Jason's head.<br>"You almost killed me!" he said.  
>"You almost killed my friend." shouted Nico and grabbed his sword. At the mean time April grabbed her bow. "Try it and I never mistake my aim.<br>By the way I didn't mean to kill your friend. You're welcome."  
>"What?" asked everybody else. "Now. Who are you, mother?"<br>"Mother? I think you're mistaken me for somebody else. I am Artemis. The godess of Hunt."  
>"Fine. Now let me go."<br>"Calm down, kid. Youre spreading anger through the camp and we certainly don't want that."  
>"He's right, sis. You have to calm down" said another person. It was Will Solace.<br>"DO NOT CALL ME SIS!" she shouted. She was so angry that something burned at her back. It was a couple of wings that were made out of flames. "Great. At least I can leave." And she flew awy leaving a trail of smoke.  
>"LadyArtemis, why are you here?"<br>"Everybody on Olympus felt the explosion. I came here to check what happened."  
>And then she disapeared. 'my poor daughter' she thought.<br>"We have to find April" said Nico. And then her collapsed on the ground. 


	4. songs&sisters

Nico was drifting away. He was feeling good. He had no worries and no pain inside him. It was like all his sorrow went in somebody else. "Nico. ! Wake up!" He opened his eyes and looked around.  
>"What happened?" "You colapsed,again."<br>"What about April?" "Why do you care about her?"  
>"I understand her now. And It'my fault that this bond created."<br>"What are you talking." asked Percy.  
>"She had lost her sister in the same quest I lost mine. But she never had friends to help her. She is angry at the world for killing her sister. We have to find her"<br>"No. You have to rest." said Will. "You don't understand. There will be another Doomday. And she is the only one who can stop it."  
>"How,can know that?"<br>"I can't believe that I couldn's see this before. Before the universe, before even chaos, there was a powerfull force: THE CREATION. It's power is unlimited. It can destroy us all." Nico said.  
>"Man, I really hoped for a normall life." Complained Percy.<br>"This quest is about me. Good bye, friends."  
>As he said that, he fafed into the shadows, leaving only a memory behind.<br>He wished he could go where his bond told him to go. He arrived in the Central Park in New York. He looked around. Nobody was near within a mile. He didn't know where else to go, so he layed down near a tree and tried to focus on his bond. He didn't remember anything of Tartarus, wich worried him. Who knows what is happening right now to April.  
>Meanwhile April managed to disapear. She appeared again in the central park. She didn't have her bow anymore. She was again the old April. Then one who was angry on the world for leaving her alone. It was getting dark. The stars were showing up. This caused a painfull memory for April. She remembered her sister used to sing to her a lullaby about stars. And yet, the stars were here, but Zoe wasn't.<br>"I miss you sister." She said.  
>"The stars are rising The flowers blooming Nightlocks are singing And I am with you.<br>The stars are shining The love is spreading Under the stars you'll always be free" April was singing the lullaby Zoe used to sing to her at night before she went away. "And remember" she used to say. " As long as the stars shine, I will be always with you."  
>"That was beautifull" said somebody "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You don't have to be angry at the world because your sister died"<br>"Why do you even care. You don't even know how it feels!" she shouted.  
>"Listen, I understand you. My sister died too, a few dats before yours. I was angry too. I was alone, living through the ghosts. Last month I almost died. You can't run forever." he said. "No she can't" hissed somedy. "Thank you, child of Hades for showing us the way to the Universe itself. "<br>The creature stepped aside from the shadows.  
>"An empousai." he said. " April, stay back. You can't get hurt."<br>"Oops. You're surrounded."  
> <div> 


	5. Stars

Hey, guys. I know that I am not updating very often, but I guess that you know how it is with school. Anyway, enjoy my story and rewiew. Cupcakes to everybody that rewiews.  
>See ya!<p>"Nico!" April shouted. "What did you do to him?"<br>"Don't worry, Creation, you're next" the creature hissed.  
>'I need a bow' April thought. The she remembered her pin. "As long as you keep this pin, you'll be safe" said Zoe, just before her death quest. "Just say the word" "But what word, Zoe?" "You'll know when the time comes"<br>The time has come and she knew the word. "Stars" she whispered.  
>Sudenlly her pin became a beautifull Celestial bronze bow. She poimted her bow at the monsters.<br>"Stan back" she said. "Or you die!"  
>"You think that a little arrow is going to stop us? You have no chance. "<br>"I was taught shooting by the lietenuant of Artemis herself, my sister, Zoe Nightshade, and I never miss my target. Prepare to die"  
>April was making a huge effort not to pass out. And her bond with Nico made that even harder.<br>She shot an arrow to the first empousai. It melted in the air.  
>"What?" "Whithout your power you are weak. You can't hurt us"<br>'Without my power' thought .' My power. My sister. My life. My friend. My soul' 'You have to let go' said a voice in her head. 'Unleash yourself'  
>"I let you go. You are now free." April said. She knew what she had to do. "What sweet words. You do know that they can't help you. You're helpless. You should better pray for your life."<br>"Never! As long as the stars shine I will never surender." She said firmily.  
>"Well, we can arange that, can't we?"<br>The empousai waved her hand and the stars dissapeared. "There are no more stars. It's time to surrender."  
>Nico was starting to wake up. April wished he could be invisible and safe. He was her only friend and her life depended on him. They were alike.<br>"Give us what we want and your friend will live."  
>"What do you want?" She urged. "Your power. You." Said another empousai.<br>"You want my power? Fine. You can have it!" She shouted.  
>'You can't give them your power' said Nico through their bond. 'They'll destroy you at the slightest oportunity' 'I can and I will. Or you want to die?'<br>"Take my power, monsters!"  
>She raised her hands and a pair of majestic wings apearef at her back. "You fools?" She said. But that wasn't her voice. It was a deeper one, much more powerfull and ancient. "I have the universe at my fingertips, and you dare to ask for my power? I can destroy you forever with the snap of my fingers. You will cease to exist!"<br>The empousai looked terrified. And then they dissapeared. Nico was sensing a huge power coming from April. He never knew that such power even existed. It was too powerfull.  
>The girl felt down, colapsing on the ground. Her wings dissapeared and her bow transformed into a star medalion, not a pin.<br>Nico was feeling bad. This girl saved his life, and yet she didn't knew anything about fighting. Or did she?  
>Seeing her there, lying down on the grass, her brown hair shading her face, brought to him the memory of his sister, Bianca. She was so much alike his sister. And now they were conected forever. The stars were sparkling in the sky. April was lying on the ground and Nico was doing a huge effort to stay awake.<br> 


	6. Hazel

Hey, guys. I'm sorry . . (My computer broke off. 'again') Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Brownies and cupcakes to everyone!

P.S. At the end of the chapter there will be a surprise.

Sleeping. This thought made Nico feel in heaven. He'd been using his last bit of energy to stay awake, and protect the little girl near him.  
>It's been almost 2 days since the last time he had slept. And... he felt on the ground.<br>He could see April, but he could not do anything. He was paralysed. His only hope to wake that kid.  
>'wake up. Wake up, April. You have to wake up.' He thought. No response. His vision was fading.<br>Before he passed out he had heard in his mind. ' I can't. I am trapped.'  
>Nico woke up in a bed. He recognized the place. It was the old Pluto cabin at Camp Jupiter.<br>Nobody seemed to be around. Perfect moment to sneak out, find April and shadow-travel somewhere else. "Don't even think about it!" said a voice. " You are not going anywhere."  
>"Hazel come out" said Nico. Part of him was happy to see his sister, but another part of him was angry at her for kiddnaping him and taking him to this camp.<br>"Hello, big brother. It's good to see you" she said.  
>"The feeling is mutual" Nico replied, sadly. "Why am I here?"<br>"Our campers found you lying unconssciunoss."  
>"What? I was alone?" "Yeah. Why?" asked Hazel. "There should be somebody else?" "This is bad. You have to let me go. I've got to find her?" he said in a worry tone.<br>"Her?" Hazel's face looked different. "Spill. Now!"  
>Nico told Hazel everything about April. He only left the part about the bond.<br>'Help me' he heard at a given moment. 'I can't wake. This power consumes my soul, and your's too.' Her voice was so weak. It's like she was dying. "Now you understand?" "Yeah. I'm coming with you."  
>"What? No. I forbid you. I can't lose you too. You are stayig here. End of disscution" "But_"<br>And Nico melted in the shadows.  
>He ended up in a garden. A beautiful one with lots of flowers. "So, what next, Nico?" "Hazel? What are you doing here?" Nico was angry. His sister came with him in a dangerous place, his only sister, and he could not let her die. "You are going back right now" he said.<br>"You wish. I am coming with you."  
>"Hazel!" "End of disscusion. Now, what next?" she asked in a calm tone.<br>They were in some sort of a garden. With trees and flowers and wild animals.  
>"Intruders!" somebody shouted and shot an arrow in their direction. A silver one. It could have killed them (mostly Nico). But, Hazel turned the arrow in rubber.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said one girl. "We come in peace." said Hazel. "You are the hunters of Artemis." guessed Nico.  
>"Yes. And you are in our sacred place. Leave or die." "We are seeking for our friend, April. Do you know where she is?"<br>"Annie, what is taking so long?" said somebody else. "Oh. Nico what are you doing here?" It was Thalia Grace. Lieteunant of Artemis. "I lost a kid. April. Maybe know where she is?" asked Nico.  
>"Yeah. She is here. But you must leave, your friend can stay." "Why?"<br>"You are a boy. We do not allow men in Artemis' sacred garden."  
>"I can stay, right?" Hazel said. "I am a maiden, so I can stay."<br>"Technicly, yeah. Nico, you can go. Hazel will meet you later." said Thalia.  
>"No way!" "It's okay, Nico. Meet me at camp Jupiter in 2 hours."<br>"Fine!" he said and melted in the shadows.  
>"Come along." said a hunter.<br>The hunters took Hazel to April.  
>The girl was floating in the air with a weak aura around her. She was crying in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, unnable to stop and wake up.<br>"What's wrong with her?" Hazel asked.  
>"That's how we found her." said Thalia. "Lady Artemis herself had to come and help us transport her"<br>"Her life aura is so is dying" said another hunter.  
>"Her amulet!" gasped Hazel. "You didn't remove the amulet from her hand."<br>"Is that necesary?" asked somebody else. "We can't aproach her. Two of my hunters tried and they are still knocked out" said Thalia But Hazel didn't listen. She was heading towards to April. She knew that this girl was somehow important to her brother and him to be happy.

Hello (again), so my surprise for you is... A sneak peek at the next chapter: " . . . " 


	7. Lord Chaos

"Are you insane?" shouted Thalia."You'll get knocked out in seconds!"  
>But Hazel kept moving forward. Her clothes changed to taters as she reached the protective aura. She took her sword and gently took the amulet from her hand. The amulet had burned a star in her palm. Sundenly the girl gasped for air.<br>"Help. Nico. Death. Destroy. Soul. Chaos. World. Save." she said and passed out again.  
>"That was the bravest and the dumbest thing I have ever seen." said a voice behind. "And I have seen a lot."<br>"Thanks" said Hazel "_" "Hey! You're that kid who stole the horse from the Amazons, Hazel Levesque!" said another Hunter.  
>"Yeah, I am" said Hazel. "What are you going to do with her?" she pointed at April.<br>"We don't know. But she has to recover." said Thalia. "She can stay here with us until the other one recovers. Right, sister Thalia?" asked the hunter who recognized Hazel.  
>"Yeah, she could. But only for the rest of the day" said Thalia.<br>"I wonder what meaning have the words she said" Hazel said.  
>"Whatever they mean, I do not like them." said a hunter.<br>"Me neither." said another one.  
>So, the hunters took Hazel and April to a nurse sectory. April not so very awake. Thalia and Hazel were carying her. Hazel didn't wasn't sure, but she felt that something was diferent about this girl. It was like she had a gift and a curse at the same time. But somehow Hazel could not read her.<p>Mean while in April mind happened something. April was floating in somekind of void.<br>'Open your eyes, kid.' said a voice in her head.  
>'Nico?' 'No, child. I am not your friend, Nico.' said the voice.<br>'Who are you?' 'I am a friend.' 'I know you.' said April. 'You helped me unleash my power'  
>'Yes. Indeed I did.' said it.<br>'But you trapped me inside my body' shouted April. 'It wasn't me. It was you. More specificaly, your power.'  
>"My what now?" "Do you know how the world was created?" "Yes, I belive. There was The Chaos. It created the Earth Mother, The Sky, Tartarus and Erebos." "Very well, my child. But you see, before even Chaos, there were two forces. The Life Force and The Death Force. These forces battled each other for eons, until they destroyed each other and created me." "You are Lord Chaos!" screamed April. "Indeed I am." said the Lord. "But what does it have to do with me?" "It has been belived that these two forces had been destroyed forever. But this fact was wrong. You see, my child, you are a very special demigod. In your veins is blood of two Olympians and a mortal." "Whose blood I have now?"<br>"That's why The Life Force was reborned in you. You are waking up now." "No. I can't. I need answers.!" "Just remember, one force cannot live if the other one doesn't exist!"

And April opened her eyes gasping for air. She looked around her. She saw a girl with dark skin and curly dark hair and a another one that had black spiky hair and a silver circlet around her head. The looked relieved when April opened her eyes. "Thank goodness you're alive" said the circlet girl.  
>"Where am I ?" "It's okay. You are in the garden of Artemis." said the other one.<br>"Who,who are you?" "It's ok. I am Hazel and this is Thalia." said the girl, Hazel."Now,rest. We are leaving at sundown."  
>April began to search her pockets and hair.<br>"My pin! Where is my pin?" "There was no pin with you. Just a cursed amulet" said Hazel.  
>Suddenly, April closed her eyes and began to cry. Her tears washed over her face and laded on the ground. And suddenly there was growing a beautifull silver rose.<br>"The power of life" said April quietly.  
>"That's wierd, flower girl." said Thalia.<br>"Why are you crying?" asked Hazel. "That pin was the last thing that I had from my sister."  
>"I'm sorry for your lost. May I ask you what was her name?" asked Thalia.<br>"Zoe Nightshade"

So, this is it. April has an ancient power. But the real question is who is hosting the over one, the death one. Stay tune and you'll see. See ya!  
> <p>


	8. Artemis

April's POV:

"Zoe Nightshade as in The Zoe Nightshade?" asked Thalia.  
>"Yeah. Zoe, my big sister. You know her?" I asked.<br>"She was my friend. But I didn't know that she had another sister besides The Hesperides and Calypso. How old are you?"  
>"13. Why do you ask?" I asked. I didn't know how how to explain, but I knew what she was going to say next, as if I could predict the future. I was confused.<br>"Where is Nico?" I asked, hoping to get some answers from my only friend. "My brother will meet us at sundown." said Hazel. Her brother? Now I am really confused.  
>"Your brother? Nico is your brother?" I asked in disbelief.<br>"Well, technicly, my half-brother. But yeah, Nico is my brother. Why do you need my brother anyway?" said Hazel with an fading smile on her face.  
>"Just asking." I said. "Do you have a bow and a target practice?" I asked. I was getting mad and nervous. Inside me I was screaming and crying, but on the outside I was trying hardly to be neutral. I had no more family. Maybe I had parents, but they were just my parents, not my family. My family was Zoe, and now she was gone. I have nothing more to live for. I had only one friend and now he must be hating me. He almost died because of me. ' I don't hate you.' said a voice weak voice in my head.<br>"C'mon kid. It's sundown. We have to go back" said Hazel.  
>"When I woke up you said that I had a cursed amulet. Can I see it?" I said. I could be a cured amulet as much as it could be a soul amulet. Those are very rare.<br>"Are you sure? You can black out again."asked Hazel. "I am sure. Just show it to me" I said. I had a strange feeling that I knew this amulet.  
>"Here" said Hazel, puling a small Imperial Gold box. "It's inside." she said. I opened the box and saw a small star pendant. I imidiatly recognized it. It was the amulet that my sister used to wear. It was her's, my sister's. I couldn't believe it. Before her last quest she didn't have it on her. It took the necklace in my hands and it transformed in a beautiful bow.<br>"Atromitos" I whispered.  
>"Fearless. Just like old Zoe." said Thalia. Sundenly a golden light apeared in front of me. And a girl around twelve years old was standing in front of me.<br>"My lady" said Thalia, bowing at the girl.  
>"Thalia, why these two are here?" the girl said pointing at me and Hazel.<br>"My lady, we found the girl as you said and the other one shall leave at sunset." said Thalia.  
>"She will leave with her." said the girl pointing at me. "Who are you?" I asked. That girl seemed familiar to me. Especialy her voice. "Artemis." I guessed. Her voice was the same as the woman's from camp.<br>"Yes, child." said the godess.  
>"My lady, she has Atromitos." said Thalia.<br>"You have her? How?" she asked. "I thought that it was lost."  
>"Well, it isn't" I said in a cold voice.<br>"May I see it?" asked the godess.  
>I handed Fearless to the godess. She took it and looked at it. Then I saw a small star on one edge. From that moment I knew that that bow belonged to my sister.<br>"We should go. It's already night." I said. "Lady Artemis, can I have my bow back?" The godess looked at me. I felt like she was piercing my soul protectivly with her eyes. She handed me the bow and I took it and placed on my back. I took my silver rose and stormed outside the infirmary.  
>"April" said Hazel. "We'll have to wait a moment. I have to summon Arion"<br>Summon who now? I didn't knew what to think.  
>"Arion is my stalion. Or horse. You can call him how ever you want."<br>Did she just read my mind? Suddenly something apeared near Hazel. "April,hop on" said Hazel. I climbed on Arion's back and then Hazel said something in the horse's ear and we stormed out of the garden leaving only a trail of dust.  
>I was holding tight my bow and rose, think of what Lord Chaos said in my mind.<br>"Were almost at camp. Be prepared. You'll have to meet our Praetors before we go to see my brother." said Hazel. In that moment something flew and the stalion fell down in pain.  
>"Arion!" screamed Hazel, kneeling near her beloved horse. He had an arrow in one of his legs. I recognised the metal. It was Celestial Bronze. Suddenly, I felt something. Like something had struck me. The arrow was poisoned and Arion was fading. "Hazel, remove the arrow. NOW!" I shouted. "But he will die!" tried Hazel to protest. As usually, I didn't listen. I kneeled at the wounded leg and with a quick move I removed the arrow.<p>

Hazel's POV

"No!" I screamed as April removed the arrow. I gasped. The arrow was poisoned and the wound already turned blue. I watched in shock as April placed both her hands on Arion's wound. And a pair of majestic wings apeared on her back. They were pure white and they had gold endings. I looked back at the wound and now it was almost healed, glowing bright. It's glow was a mixture of white, gold and silver.  
>April removed her hands and blacked out on the ground. Arion raised his head and I gave him a piece of Imperial Gold. I took April and placed her on Arion's back. She was still out, but I couldn't wait for her to wake up. I led Arion carefully to Camp Jupiter. But I knew that something was watching us. Something was hunting us and it wanted us dead.<br>And I was right. A few monsters were folowing us. Let's just say that there were about 3 empousai, a cyclops, and a hellhound.  
>'Not fair' I thought. We were only 2 demigods and one was out and there were 5 monsters,surrounding us. And was weak myself while staying awake and using the Mist to cover our tracks.<br>I whised Nico was with me.  
>April woke up. But something was different about her. She was surrounded by a silver aura and she had her wings again. Her eyes turned gray-silver and she spoke. Her voice was ancient and powerfull, but it was sweet and calm.<br>"Leave or you will be destroyed!" she said. Her words terrified me, even if her voice was calm. She shook her head. Now she looked confused. "What just happened?"  
>She gasped when she saw the monsters. "Hazel, behind me! Now!" she ordered. "But_" "NOW!" I did what she told me. Although I still think that she would need help. She took her bow and then I realised that she hadn't had any arrows. She was hopeless. As I looked better, I saw an arrow in her hand. She started shooting, arrows coming out of nowhere. 4 more empousai came out of nowhere.<br>"Hazel, take Arion and leave."she said. I could tell that she was outmached.  
>"I won't leave you too. I promised Nico."<br>"Go! Or I can easily shoot Arion!" she said.  
>I was afraid to loose Arion. I got on his back and left, leaving the half-conciouss April deal with nine monsters. <p>


	9. meeting me nr 2 and 3

Hey, guys. I know that my previous chapters were short, but I'll try to make this one longer.

And now, for the disclaymer:

April: I still don't get it.  
>Me: just say it.<br>April: not untill you explain.  
>Nico: C'mon. Don't be such a me.<br>April: Fine. A.G. doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. Happy?  
>Nico: what a relief.<br>Me: why? Because you're nicer?  
>Nico: quit it!<br>Me: Never mind. But you still need to be nicer.

Nico's POV Imagine yourself when your sister comes to you being half-awake and telling you that the person on whom your life depends is out somewhere fighting nine monsters. Me, for example, I almost fainted.  
>"What? How could you let her stay there?" I yelled. I was mad. My lifeline was battling right now lots of monsters. I could shadow,travel there and help her, but then I'd be too tired to go back.<br>But if she dies, then I die too.  
>"Nico, I'm sorry. She said she would shoot Arion. And she also said she would come by herself."<br>"I'm going to help her. You stay here and rest." I said melting into the shadows.  
>I ended up in a desert. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw a girl lying on the ground with a bow in an hand and a burning star print in the other hand. I ckecked the pulse. It was weak, but strong enough to hold her alive. She looked so much like Bianca. Her hair had the same haircolor as Bianca's, the same brown eyes like her's. She looked so much like Bianca. It was like she was the reincarnation of Bianca. Looking at her I didn't even realize that she had woken up.<br>"Nico" she said looking straight into my eyes. I was amased that she was brave enough to do that.  
>"Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "Um, I -um." I said beeing unable to form a setence.<br>"What? Brave and fearless Nico di Angelo is scared of a little girl?"  
>"I wasn't staring at you. It's just that you look the same as my sister." I said. "Too much like her" I whispered to myself.<br>I saw her trying to say someting, but she passed out imidiatly. 'Maybe, a healer could help her' I thought. I took her in my arms, amazed that she was so light, and shadow-traveled back to Camp Jupiter.

April's POV So here I was, fighting seven empousai, a hellhound and a cyclops. This is better than ever I thought. I had always dreamed to be alone, tired, and weak and fight 9 monsters. Yay! So, I dodged between the cyclops' feet and shot an arrow from behing to an empousa. I still don't understand from where my arrows come from. They just appear in my hand. Then I shot an arrow at the hellhound. It ended up in one foot. The monster charged at me and I shot another arrow straight into it's mouth, disolving it into golden dust. 'One out, eight more to go' I thought. "You can't beat us!" said and empousa. "We are eight and you are one. " "Seems fair to me." I said shooting an arrow at the monster.  
>I was shooting arrows as water was running. Fast. And then I gasped. An empousa stabed me with her claws. I didn't scream, but my eyes were full with tears. And then I took Fearless and started to kill the monsters. I killed them all. There was nothing except me. I felt my limbs weaken and I blacked out in eternal darkness.<p>

In the void

"Hello? Anybody?" "It's okay, child" said somebody.  
>"Who are you?" I asked. "We are friends" said somebody else. When they stepped forward, I gasped. They looked exactly like me.<br>"Who are you?" I asked. (More like demanded).  
>"We are you" "Me?!" "Sort of. You see, you are at the same time April, Bianca di Angelo and the Power of Life." my eyes widened at the name.<br>"Bianca di Angelo? Nico's big sister?"  
>"Yeah. I am you and you are me."<br>"How did that happen?"  
>"You were dying and the spirit of Zoe asked me to merge with you so you could live. We were both offered a new chance to live."<br>"We must hurry." said me nr.2. I belive that was the spirit of Life..  
>"My sibling is aproaching. April, listen to me carefully. In order to save the world you have to either battle Death or destroy me."<br>"Why?" " I can't exist if he doesn't. If you destroy me, he will be destroyed ad well." "I... I... I understand." I said.  
>"April, please don't tell my brother that you had met me. He'll be anxious with your protection. Too anxious." said Bianca.<br>"And don't tell anybody whay you saw and heard today. We are you and will give you our powers in order to protect you." said The Life.  
>The image began to blurry. "You're waking up. Just remember, we are you."<p>

I woke up and saw Nico staring at me. For a fraction of second I was frozen. Then I spoke:  
>"Nico" I said looking straight into his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked.<br>"Um...um.. I..." he muttered.  
>"What? Brave and fearless Nico di Angelo is scared of a little girl?" I asked teasingly.<br>"I wasn't staring at you." he said."It's just that you look so much like my sister"  
>I wanted to say something in return, but I couldn't feel my body, so I blacked out again.<p>

Reyna's POV

I woke in the middle of night, so I decided to take a walk outside. I was walking when I saw a siluette moving forward to our healing center. I looked closer and realised who was that siluette.  
>It was Nico di Angelo. Ambasador of Pluto, son of Hades, my former quest-partner and perhaps, my crush. Looking closer I saw that he was carring a girl. Her face was as white as a lily. She was weakened.<br>He got closer to a bed and placed her in it.  
>"Are you sure she will be ok?" I heatd somebody asking.<br>"I don't know. She has a few small cuts on her hands and legs." "Did you examine her carefully?"  
>"Not quite. I wanted now"<br>"Well do it!" somebody yelled. I knew that voice. It was Nico's. I heard someone gasping.  
>"What?!"<br>"She was stabbed by something sharp. Like claws."  
>"Empousa." "I need nectat and unicorn draught. Right now!"<br>"I can get nectar, but you'll have to take the draught."  
>"Deal"<br>The son of Apollo left, but I saw Nico coming closer to the bed. He kissed her forehead.  
>"Stay still" he whispered.<br>I was looking at him as he disapeared behind my door with my heart broken and a few tears gleaming down my cheeks. He loved somebody else. He left. I got closer to the girl and saw her. Her face was pale and her clothes were soaked in blood. I looked at her wound. She was runned through very bad. She was lucky to be alive. My head said that I should help her, but my heart wanted me to let her die.  
>I looked again at her wound and a pure white light began to glow. The girl was surrounded by this light. Her cuts and bruises began slowly lo heal. She was healing herself. I took her hand and I was instantly blown away at the same time as she gasped for air and opened her eyes. They were pure white, but turned back into dark brown in a fraction of second. fully healed.<br>"Are you ok?" she asked me.  
>I looked at her and shook my head as a yes.<br>"Here, let me help you." she said giving me her hand. "Who are you?"  
>"Reyna, daughter if Bellona Praetor of the Twelth Legion Fulminata" I said prouldly.<br>"The roman war godess."  
>My eyes widened "How did you know?"<br>"I read much. "  
>"And you are?"<br>"Oh, sorry. April, daughter of Apollo and The Power of Life." my eyes widened at the name.  
>"Long storry" she said. "Now, you need a healer, that bruise is not going to heal on it's own"<br>She was sweet and kind, but I still felt an urge to smack her down incapacitate her. I guess I was jealous.

So, our dear Reyna is jealous on April. Will this affect somehow her relationship with Nico. You'll see in the next chapter.  
>And I decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter of 'The Daughter of Artemis'. Don't wory. There will be a sequel. April's adventures are far from ending.<br>Don't forget to review!  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. I know that I already said that this is the last chapter, but in the next story a few of our dear friends will come to visit us.**  
><strong>Without any other distraction, here is chapter 10<strong>

**Third person**

At the time when Nico came back into the infirmary, April already helped Reyna.  
>"What's going on?" asked Nico<p>

"Nothing. We were just talking." said Reyna with a slight blush on her face.

"And you mister owe me a good explanation. Why were you staring at me, Nico?"

"Wh-Wha-What?" tried Nico to say something.  
>"Oh, joy. Our mighty hero of Olympus, Death boy, can't even talk. That's a new one" said April.<br>Nico looked at her, then at Reyna, seeing the young praetor craking a smile. Nico couldn't help it and smiled too.  
>"Whom do you call Death boy, Star girl, huh?" asked Nico with an unusual grin.<br>"Whatever. Now, Nico. Why?" said April with a small smile.  
>"It's none of your bussines!" yelled Nico, with his smile fading and rushing out of the infirmary.<br>April and Reyna looked one at another, confused.  
><em>'It has to do with Bianca<em>' thought April. '_But now it's not the time to talk about this_' said a voice in her head. '_Bianca?_' '_Duh. You thiught it was Life?_' '_Life? Nevermind. What do I_ _do now?'_ '_Talk with this girl. I sense something between her and my brother._' '_Just this time. And you owe me one_' '_Whatever'_  
>"So, Reyna. What do you think of Nico?" asked April. '<em>Ask her if she loves him'<em> urged Bianca in April's mind. 'Stop it or we are goingp back to Camp Half-Blood right now!' 'Fine'  
>"Well, he certainly is brave, and resistent." said the Praetor. "He is a good fighter, with a strong body, worth a roman legionaire and has nice eyes"<br>"You like him" said slowly April.  
>Reyna's cheeks turned red.<br>"Don't worry, he likes you too,but he thinks that you would be in great danger near him." said April.  
>"But I thoughy that he loved you!" said Reyna.<br>"As a sister, maybe. But not the way he loves you"  
>"How can you know that?" asked Reyna.<br>"We have a sort of a bond wich allows me to look throught his emotions" said April.  
>"Wow" said Reyna before a young demigod opened the door.<br>"Praetor, you are needed outside" said the boy. He was around ten or eleven years old.  
>"It was nice meeting you" said Reyna." If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do"<br>"Sure, I think I'll ask Nico to get me back to camp Half-Blood. I have some apologies to make" said April, while Reyna went out from the room.

**line-break**

April was walking through New Rome. She was admiring the arhitecture, the gardens, everything. This place seemed so peacefull and safe. And she ran into a person. It was Nico.  
>"Oh, joy" she muttered.<br>"What?" Nico snapped at her.  
>"Nothing. Hey, do you know how,can I get back to camp Half-Blood? I have to something."<br>"Well, you could ask Reyna to lend you her pegasus-"  
>"No flying. Zoe always said not to fly. Ever. No matter what the circumstances are."<br>"Ok, I get it. Or you could ask me nicely to shadow-travel you back to camp."  
>"you can?" April asked. Then she took a deep breath and said " Nico, could you please get me to the other camp? Pretty please?"<br>"Ok. Just stop. You are acting like a damn Aphrodite girl." said Nico . 'Whatever' thought April.  
>Nico took her hand, the one with the star mark on it.<br>"Stay still." he said "And by the way, when you arriwe, try not to throw up on me. Okay?"  
>April nodded and they melted into the shadows from the roman camp.<p>

When they arrived, everybody was gathered somewhere and April gave Nico one of her best punches.  
>"Ow. What was that for?" asked Nico.<br>"Fot not telling me that your dead friend that is alive is here."  
>"What?"<br>"See that crowd. Go there and convince yourself." said April pointing at a big crowd on one hill, near the Athena Parthenos and Thalia's tree (which for April was just a simple pine tree).  
>Nico looked at her confused.<br>And then a fire rise from the middle of the crowd and Nico's eyes widened.  
>He started walking faster and faster until he reached the huge crowd.<br>"Oh, yeah. I am alive and ON FIIIIIIRE!" shouted a boy.  
>Nico crackled a smile.<br>"Zombie Dude just smiled" said the boy, geting back to his normal appearance. "Quick! Somebody give me a camera! This needs to be remembered." "It's good to have you back Valdez" said Nico.  
>"Yeah man, Leo is back." said the boy on fire a.k.a. Leo.<br>"Yeah, okay. Leo is back. Now everybody go back to your activities" said Percy.  
>Everybody started walking down the hill muttering things like 'not fair' or 'why do they have to stay'.<br>Everybody left exept for 10 persons Chiron and a pegasus. "Buddy" said Percy hugging Leo.  
>"Yeah, Aquaman. Now please don't kill me"<br>Piper smacked Leo pretty good.  
>"Ow!" the boy said." What was that for?"<br>"For scaring us and beeing dead for a month."  
>Meanwhile April was standing on the edge of the hill, watching the young demigods. Ironic was that the person who spoted her was the peson who hated her the most.<br>"You!" said Jason looking straight at her.  
>"Who's that buddy?" asked Leo.<br>"Let's get over formalities." said April while aproaching the group.  
>"My name is April and your friends here think that I wanted to kill your friend over there." she pointed at Jason.<br>"Then give me one reason why I shouldn't incapacitate you" saidJason in a harsh tone.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said April.<br>"Why would I?" said Jason.  
>"Jason stop." said Reyna. "Why?" "I saw her power. She healed herself."<br>"What!?" said the rest of them exept Nico and Hazel.  
>"I believe you." said Hazel looking at Reyna. " She healed Arion's poisoned wound, instantly."<br>"What?!"  
>"What they want to say it's that I have a few tricks up my sleeve when it comes to life force" said April proudly.<br>" I still don't believe you" "Let me show you one of my tricks" said the demigodess and snapped her fingers. A few vines rose from the ground surrounding Jason. Then the vines broke loose and April's wings showed up. She rose in the air with an aura of power surrounding her. Then she got back on the ground.  
>Everybody looked at her in awe. Everybody exept Calypso.<br>"It's true then?" asked Calypso.  
>"Yes"<br>"I sorry for you"  
>"Thank you. It is an honor to meet you, my lady" said April, bowing. "And you" she turned at Jason "I didn't came here to fight you. I came here to apologize, which I see now that is useless." said April with a sad tone and began walking to the cabins. Nico ran after her a caught her injuired hand. That's when everybody saw her burning star mark. It was bloodly red and burned down into flesh. April flinched a little bit.<br>"What's this?" asked Nico.  
>"None of your bussines."<br>"It's burning" said he. "It could ne infected"  
>"It's not" said April and waved her free hand and the mark dissapeared. "See, I'm fine. Now let me go"<br>Nico let go of her hand and April ran to the end of the hill, to the cabins.  
>"What was that?" asked Percy<p>

"I don't know Seaweed Brain. Calypso, what did you mean when you said that you were sory?"  
>Calypso went through and told them the story.<br>"She cannot exist if the other one doesn't, but while the life force is gentle and good, the other one is evil and posesses the body of it's owner." she said." Your friend has two choices. Either she destroys the soul of the other owner or she can let herself be posessed by her power and destroy the other. Either way one soul has to be destroyed so the other one could live." she concluded.  
>"Poor child." said Chiron.<br>"She still tried to kill me"  
>"Sparky, the girl was angry and was aiming the tree and when she came to apologize you tried to kill her." said Piper. "You should be ashamed of your behaviour"<p>

"She saved my life." said Nico.

**April's POV**

I thought that apologizing to that child of Zeus would be a good thing. Aparently I was wrong. At least I was still able to go and see my brothers. While I was walking towards to cabin 7 everybody was looking at me with fear and hate. It hurt me that nobody trusted me, but I got used to this. At school I was the who was always in books and always alone without friends. At least next week I am going to another school. They let me learn for free just because I was an orphan and was smarter than any other kid of my age, so I got in and a grade higher. New beginins and maybe this time I am going to make some friends.  
>I was in front of the door of cabin 7. Shyly I knocked on the door. Somebody opened the door and before I got the chance to raise my head it hugged me.<br>"You're back" said somebody. I raised my head and saw my brother, Will.  
>"Did I have a choice? Because I can always leave."<br>"No! How about you don't leave and you come in." said Will pointing the interior of the cabin.  
>I walked inside, remembering how I felt a few days before. But now, all I could was to stay calm because every time I got angry, horror images were flashing in front of me. I saw many siluettes standing on chairs and on the couch watching a movie (I think it was a music concert).<br>Will coughed. One silouette paused the whatever they were watching.  
>"What?!" said somebody. And then all eyes landed on me. "Oh"<br>And I got hugged again. This time here were lots of people. "So you're alive?"  
>I looked closer to the face.<br>"Nathan, right?" the boy nodded. "So, Nathan, I am alive, but if you want... I can always leave and..."  
>"No, please." said somebody else. "We never had a sister and we realy one."<br>"Yeah, ok." I said. "So, since the last time you were here you stayed only a few hours, we didn't get to introduce ourselves."  
>"I am Will. And I am 17 years old."<br>"That I know." I said. Everybody laughted.  
>"Nathan .15"<br>"Michael. 17"  
>"John. 18"<br>"Andrew. 14"  
>"Draco. 13"<br>"Mike. 16"  
>"Austin.14"<br>"Luke.12"  
>"James. 17"<br>"So that's all?" I asked and they nodded. "Nice"  
>"So, what are you going to do next?" asked Michael.<br>"Well, I got into a school and it starts next week, so..."  
>"What about monster attacks?" asked Mike.<br>" I guess I'll be fine. After all, I have my bow."  
>"You have personal bow? Already?"<br>"Yep. Wanna see it?"  
>"Deffinetly"<br>"Stars " I whispered to my amulet and Fearless rose into my hands.  
>"Where are your arrows?"<br>"It's enchanted. It has an unlimited supply of arrows."  
>Everybody stared at my bow in awe. That's when the horn rang.<br>"We should get going" said Will. "Come on, sis."  
>"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sis?"<br>"Perhaps a million." "Ok" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
>We went to the mess hall. Everybody was there and most of the people were looking at me sympathetically. I realized that rumors are spreading fast in here.<br>I got my food, sacrificed half of it and made a small prayer to evey olympian. Then I ate an apple,took one with me and went to thd lake. I walked near the water. Then I had the most craysiest ideea ever.  
>I once read about an ancient spell.<br>I decided to try it. I made a small cut on one of my fingers. I began to chant in ancien greek and let a small drop of blood in the water.  
>"Show me my godly parents" I said.<br>I looke into the water and gasped. There was a image of Apollo, my fathere and the girl next to him was the one and only godess of the hunt, Lady Artemis.

**Well, this is the end of my firs fanfic. I hope you guyis like it and perhaps next week ( at late terms) I'll post the first chapter of the sequel "Sacrifice". I hope you guys like it and don't forget to rewiev. Byyyye!**


End file.
